A network is often used to connect electronic devices to a management server because when the electronic devices are located at a remote area, it is required to use the network in order to connect the devices with the management server for the purpose of management.
When there are more devices to be managed, costs for renting network bandwidth are bound to be increased. On the other hand, some management servers adopt a processing mechanism of first-in-first-out. Accordingly, if the devices to be managed are increased yet a capability of instantly processing emergency packets must be maintained, initial costs for configuring the server are bound to be increased.
In recent years, due to high awareness for energy saving, an energy management system (e.g., a solar power monitoring operation system) has become an important technical development around the globe. A solar power plant usually includes a great amount of devices of the same nature in order to generate a massive amount of electrical energy. Because these devices periodically report back to the management server, a great amount of dispersed periodic packets (e.g., packets regarding power-generating conditions or abnormal conditions) is generated accordingly.